1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to regulation devices and, particularly, to a regulation device which can compensate for voltage loss in a cable and a power adapter using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Power adapters usually connect to an electronic device via a cable, to provide a rated voltage for the electronic device. However, because internal resistance of the cable will generate voltage loss, the actual voltage the electronic device receives may be lower than its rated voltage, which may affect stability and service life of the electronic device.
Therefore, a power adapter with a regulation device which can compensate for voltage loss in a cable is needed.